


History of Egypt

by Mistress_of_the_Shadow_Realm



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: College, Deaf!Joey, M/M, Mute!Yugi, Professor!Atem, Student!Yugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_the_Shadow_Realm/pseuds/Mistress_of_the_Shadow_Realm
Summary: Joey and Yugi enrolled in the class because they thought it would be an easy A and they wouldn't have to talk. Yugi wasn't expecting the teacher to be so beautiful.





	

**_Where is the teacher? We’ve been sitting here for 15 minutes!_ **

_You know, five more minutes and we can just leave._

**_In that case I hope the guy is stuck in traffic 45 minutes away._ **

Yugi covered his mouth with his hand to stifle his giggle. It was 7:30 in the morning and he needed something to cheer him up since he woke up at 4 just to get here on time. He was glad Joey was in this class with him or he probably would have gone insane.

Thankfully the class was only twice a week.

_That’s not nice, imagine you were the one stuck in-_

Yugi’s hands stopped as his attention turned to the front of the room. A man entered in a flustered dash, loose papers in his hands and a half-opened briefcase tucked under his arm. 

“I apologize for being late, it’s very difficult finding parking in the beginning of the term.” The professor set his belongings on his desk and took a deep breath before looking up at the class.

Yugi swore his heart skipped a beat.

He was _beautiful._ Eyes like a fine red wine, skin a sweet caramel color that spoke of how much the man enjoyed the sun. The hair was slightly off-putting because hey, it was almost exactly like Yugi’s, but that did little to take away from the man’s overall attractiveness.

And his _voice._

Yugi regretted not taking the class that met 5 times a week.

The professor scanned the sea of students, stopping when his eyes landed on Yugi. The student’s face burned at the intense look in the man’s eye. It made him feel like they were the only ones in the room. He wished they were.

A tap on Yugi’s thigh caught his attention and he turned to Joey, who had a smug look on his face. This only made Yugi’s face get darker with embarrassment.

_Don’t._

**_You’re so red, Yug. What’s wrong?_ **

_Joey, I swear on my duel disk if you say anything…_

**_Someone has a crush on the professor!_ **

_Two words: Seto. Kaiba._

The blond’s eyes widened.

**_You wouldn’t._ ** __

_Try me._

**_How can so much evil fit into such a small body?_ **

Yugi smirked, but it was short lived as he turned to face the front only to find the professor staring at him again, this time interest flickering in his red irises. __

“Well, I suppose it’s time to begin. My name is Professor Atem. Welcome to History of Egypt.” Atem turned to write his name and the name of the course on the board. 

Yugi used this moment to look back at Joey. 

_Yeah, I’m screwed._

* * *

Four weeks later and Joey was getting annoyed with how much Yugi went on about their ‘gorgeous gift from the Egyptian Gods themselves’ of a professor. 

Yugi felt the judgment radiating from his best friend as he stared at Atem. The professor stood at the podium, reading from occasional cue cards as he gave a PowerPoint presentation on the different Egyptian Gods and how they came into creation. 

**_You should just ask him out. The drool you make when you look at him is enough to make the Nile look like a stream._ **

Yugi, face hot with embarrassment, glared at his best friend. 

_Thank you for somehow trying to motivate me and insulting me at the same time. He’s our professor, I can’t just go up to him and say ‘hey, your face looks like it was crafted by the Gods and your voice makes me warm inside. Want to go grab some coffee and be mine forever?’_

**_Well, telling him straight won’t hurt._ **

_Except for the part where it WILL. I think I’ll stick to pining thank you._

Yugi turned back to face the professor but froze when, once again, Atem’s eyes were on him. The professor was somehow still giving his presentation without looking at the PowerPoint or his cue cards, as if he knew everything by memory. 

Yugi didn’t understand _why_ Atem was smiling at him. His lips curled upwards as he spoke, as if he was trying not to laugh at something he found amusing. Maybe it was something in the PowerPoint.

He should really pay more attention.

* * *

Three more weeks of the quarter. Yugi stared at his latest test score and dread bubbled in his stomach.

**_What’s the problem? You got 100% Yugi! I don’t understand why you look like someone ripped your Dark Magician card in front of you._ **

Yugi silently showed his best friend the writing on the top. His mind repeated the phrase, imagining it was Atem’s voice praising him.

‘Excellent work, see me after class.’

Joey, however, failed to see the problem.

**_Dude this is the perfect opportunity for you to talk to him. Tell him how you feel!_ **

Yugi gave him a sour look and held up his hands. 

_I don’t talk._

A look of realization came to Joey’s face and his excitement deflated until it matched Yugi’s.

**_Sometimes I forget we’re not like everyone else. Sorry Yug._ **

_It’s okay. Thank you for encouraging me. I just don’t want to try when I know I’m going to be hurt._

The bell rang and Yugi swore time was taunting him.

_Can you wait for me outside? This is the first time I’m going to be face to face with him and I need you close by in case I faint._

Joey chuckled and nodded. **__**

**_I got you Yugi._ **

Yugi watched with increasing trepidation as the lecture hall emptied until he and Atem were the only two people left. He then rose, collected his things, and slowly made his way to the professor’s podium.

Atem smiled at Yugi as he approached, the sight making Yugi’s legs feel weak. The effect this man had on Yugi was amazing, though it was most likely nerves that made Yugi act like such a klutz.

“Hello Yugi. Thank you for taking the time to discuss your grade with me. You’re my top student and the only one to get a perfect score on the most recent exam. Since this semester is coming to a close, I wanted to know what you liked about this course and anything you think I should change. Would you mind sharing?” 

Yugi’s mind was hazy as it raced to register Atem’s request. He had been so focused on Atem’s lips that he missed half of what the professor had said. _Oh. He wants me to speak._ Yugi grimaced and instead of opening his mouth, he grabbed a pen and began to write in his notebook.

A tanned hand gently rested over Yugi’s, making both his pen and his breathing stop. “You don’t have to write, you can sign.” Atem’s hand left Yugi’s to instead tilt his chin up so he was looking at Atem instead of the book. 

The only thing that stopped Yugi from fainting at the man’s closeness was the nagging in his brain. _He said I could sign. Does that mean…_ His eyes widened.

_You can understand ASL?_ Yugi signed with shaky hands.

Atem watched the movement before retracting his hand. Yugi missed the warmth. 

**My sister is deaf. I taught her how to sign.**

Yugi felt sick. He wanted the floor to open where he stood and swallow him whole. He wanted someone to run in and yell ‘gotcha!’ and tell him that this was all a joke. He wanted… anything but to be there honestly.

“Yugi, please don’t feel bad. There isn’t anything wrong with what you said. In fact I-“ Yugi squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the inevitably condescending ‘I’m flattered but I don’t date students’ or ‘I have someone else,’ or even ‘I’m not interested.’ He was _not_ expecting the next part.

“-would like to take you out to dinner after finals. Would that be alright?” 

Yugi’s eyes snapped open and he stared, jaw slack in shock, at Atem. _Like… a date? Us?_ His hands movements were slow and hesitant; he couldn’t believe the words he was signing.

Atem nodded, his lips curling into a shy smile that looked so strange on his usually confident face but fit so well at the same time. It made Yugi think maybe Atem wasn’t so unreachable after all.

_I’d love to._


End file.
